We Ain't Ever Getting Older
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Aku baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu denganmu, ketika aku terlampau mabuk untuk menyadari hal itu. Kita berpisah dan aku memiliki masalahku sendiri. Aku tahu, di matamu aku semakin menarik, sendirian dan menggoda merengkuh bar. Kau menarikku semakin dekat, mengucupi leher yang berbekas ciuman banyak lelaki lain. Kita takkan pernah tua untuk merasakan sensasi itu. Yaoi fiction


Leher itu dikecup untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan dia kemudian berdiri dari ranjangnya. Meninggalkan entah siapa namanya terpana untuk yang kesekian kalinya atas keanggunan segala gerak-gerik yang ia lakukan. Ucap pria itu ketika dia akan membuka pintu, "Jika kau merindukanku, kau bisa menemuiku di bar yang sama, seksi."

Akaashi menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Dibukanya pintu dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Matanya terpejam sedetik dua dan dipegangnya leher yang sedikit berbekas kucupan itu. Ponsel di saku celananya berkali-kali bergetar, namun dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihat siapa. Untuk sisa malam ini saja dia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. Dan dalam kesunyian.

Jalannya sedikit terhuyung saat menciumi berbagai aroma baru kala langkahnya makin mendekati kerumunan orang. Namun ia bertahan dan tetap menapaki bumi dengan kuat-kuat, tak merasa ingin melepaskannya. Ia melirik penampilannya lagi kala melewati toko pakaian dengan kaca yang besar, merapikan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan dan kembali berjalan pelan menuju apartemen. Kamar sepi dan gelap yang menjadi satu-satunya hal di dunia ini yang bersedia menanti kedatangannya dengan suka rela.

Entah untuk siapa ia memperbaiki penampilannya sendiri. Takkan ada yang menghadangnya, takkan ada yang akan ia temui.

Ia sendirian.

Selalu begitu.

.:::.

.

Anime/manga _**Haikyuu!**_ sepenuhnya milik _**Furudate Haruichi**_. Adapun sahaya tiada ada mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikit pun dari peminjaman karakter yang digunakan di dalam fanfiksi ini.

.

.

 **We Aint Ever Getting Older**

.

 **.::Selamat melanjutkan::.**

"Jadi—ada apa, Akaashi?"

Mata emas itu tetap mampu membuatnya terpana. Ia tak pernah tak merindukan suara itu meski saban detiknya selalu bisa membikin telinganya menuli selama beberapa masa. Dan ia senantiasa menyukai aroma tubuh orang ini. Keringat yang selalu membasahi bajunya, menempelkan kain tipis kausnya dan mencetakkan jelas bagaimana bentuk tubuh perkasa itu. Akaashi selalu menelan ludah jika dilihatnya setetes saja keringat berhasil membuatnya cemburu karena telah mencumbu kulit itu lebih dulu darinya.

Ia tak pernah tersenyum, ia selalu mampu menyembunyikan gairah dari dalam dirinya sendiri dari tatap mata sejeli burung hantu itu.

"Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, Bokuto _san_."

Ia hanya punya satu kali kesempatan itu. Kesempatan yang selalu ia tunggu sejak ia kelas satu dan selalu menendang kesabarannya sendiri untuk segera berteriak pada sang senior bahwa—

"Mungkin ini terdengar menjijikkan untukmu, Bokuto _san_ —" Akaashi menarik napas sekali, "Tapi, aku menyukaimu."

" _He_?" Otak di dalam kepala itu tidak terlalu bodoh, Akaashi tahu itu. Meski terkadang Bokuto begitu lemah dalam beberapa mata pelajaran, tapi si hitam anggun itu tahu sang perak tidak dungu sepenuhnya. Mata itu masih tetap sama, memelotot dengan kebingungan pada pancarannya.

Akaashi mendecih sekali dalam hatinya, menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya sendiri sebelum berujar lagi, "Sejak dulu—aku mengagumimu."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan mantan kaptennya itu, tapi kini yang emas itu memperlihatkan kemengertian. Katanya dengan senyum lebar bodohnya yang berkali-kali selalu menusuki batin Akaashi yang selalu terpana pada keceriaan di wajah itu, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Akaashi. Kau adalah _setter_ terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

"Lebih dari itu, Bokuto _san_. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari itu." Dengan cepat kalimat itu dibantah sang kapten baru. Pancaran mata biru gelapnya menyakiti dan membuat kejut sepasang emas. Untuk sekali itu Akaashi meninggikan nadanya pada yang terkasih. Ia menunduk dalam. "Kau tahu. Seperti—aku ingin tidur denganmu. Berhubungan badan… menciummu. Itulah perasaanku." Setiap katanya Akaashi ujarkan dengan pelan dan perlahan.

Akaashi tak sanggup melihat ke depan, kepada yang masih terkejut itu. Tapi ia tahu senyuman secerah matahari itu tak lagi ada. Berubah dengan kekikukan dan salah tingkah atas apa yang diujarkannya baru saja. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Bokuto; disukai oleh seorang lelaki jua, bahkan oleh Akaashi. Akaashi adalah orang terdekat pemuda itu, Akaashi tahu segalanya tentang Bokuto. Akaashi tentu juga tahu bahwa orang ini selalu memiliki kekasih perempuan. Dan akan terus begitu. Tiada ada kesempatan sedikitpun bagi Akaashi mengubah hal itu. Ialah yang tak wajar, ialah yang tak normal. Ialah yang tak berjalan mengikuti garisan takdir yang seharusnya telah digambarkan Tuhan.

Dan Akaashi sudah akan menangis menyadari kehampaan hidupnya sendiri. Yang selalu mengagumi dia yang tak pernah mengharapkan hal yang lebih darinya selain pertemanan yang menguntungkan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Akaashi. Maksudku, selama ini aku kan selalu pacaran dengan perempuan." Bokuto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri. Untuk sekali itu pikirannya dibebani hal selain pelajaran dan voli. Kaki kanannya menghentak-hentakkan tanah dengan pelan dan ia mencari-cari objek lain untuk ia tatap sebelum kembali pada wajah ayu yang menahan emosinya, ia bergumam tak jelas. "Maksudku, aku bukan gay."

Ah, setetes air mata itu lepas dari jeratan kelopaknya. Dan yang merah di pipinya itu membuat Bokuto terpana untuk sesaat. Napas Bokuto tersentak dan untuk sejenak ia merasakan perih di dadanya. "Tapi, aku tak tahu. Mungkin kita bisa mencobanya."

Akaashi mendongak dengan cepat. Menatap tak percaya mulut yang baru mengujarkan kalimat yang tak pernah dipikirkannya selama ini. Memastikan keseriusan di sepasang mata emas yang masih memancarkan keraguan. "Bokuto _san_?"

Senyuman itu tak selebar biasanya, tapi Bokuto mendekat dan meraihnya. Menggenggam rambut hitamnya dengan lembut dan mengecup pelan bibir tipisnya. Kehangatan yang hanya ada dalam bayangnya menjadi nyata dan perlahan mencairkan dingin hidupnya sendiri. Harum tubuh yang begitu ia sukai menguat dan membuat Akaashi makin ingin menguasai orang ini untuk dirinya sendiri, selama sisa hidup mereka. Dipeluknya pundak bidang itu dan memperdalam ciuman yang bahkan tak ada rasa untuk dihentikan oleh Bokuto sendiri.

Seluruh sistem saraf Akaashi seperti terlempar ke dunia lain yang terasa aneh karena ketidakpercayaan atas beralihnya bayang harapan menjadi kenyataan. Bibir itu lembut dan tekanannya kuat. Tangan Bokuto yang tenggelam dalam rambut Akaashi mendongakkan kepala si hitam, menciuminya dengan lebih bebas dan lebih dalam lagi. Lidahnya di dalam mulut Akaashi, dan rasa itu menjadi-jadi dan membuat si hitam makin bergairah. Ia merasa seluruh tulangnya mencair seketika dan tubuhnya melemah.

Bokuto memeluk tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu, menopang Akaashi untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Pemuda hitamnya tak pernah merasa begitu menikmati rasa nyaman itu, yang meski kedua kakinya sudah melemah karena panas tubuh Bokuto yang mengalir pada seluruh tubuhnya, ia larut. Rangkulannya di leher Bokuto makin menguat, dan ia sadar tubuhnya sepenuhnya cocok dengan bentuk tubuh Bokuto. Bagaimana dada bidang itu menempel rata pada tubuhnya dan tangan perkasa itu begitu pas memeluk pinggang dan punggungnya.

Detak jantung Akaashi berdebar kuat, bertalu-talu memenuhi seluruh rongga dadanya, dan ia lapar pada ciuman Bokuto hingga akhirnya pemuda perak itu mengangkat mulutnya dan menarik napas. Akaashi masih menginginkan ciuman penuh gairah itu lagi, namun ia tak berputus asa.

"Aku seorang pria." Entah untuk apa Akaashi mengujarkan hal itu. Atau hanya sekedar untuk memastikan Bokuto sekali lagi bahwa dia benar-benar tidak keberatan melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukannya bersama pacar wanitanya. Bokuto berbisik di dekat lehernya, "Aku tahu. Entahlah. Kita belum mencoba semuanya."

Pemuda itu menciumnya lagi ketika mereka berada di kamar Akaashi. Berkali-kali si hitam meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa rasa menyenangkan dan gairah bergejolak itu bukan sekedar bayangannya saja. Ia mendesah pelan dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher jenjang Bokuto, menyambut mulut dengan rasa favoritnya dengan mulutnya yang begitu mendamba dan membikin seluruh tubuhnya meleleh. Aroma tubuh Bokuto makin menguat ketika badan itu menindihinya dan membuat Akaashi bergetar karena sentuhannya. Otot-otot lengan yang memeluknya memanas, makin membuat Akaashi menggila dan lapar akan kehangatan yang menggelora. Seluruh tubuh keduanya dibaluti kegairahan fisik yang meluluhkan akal sehat mereka yang terlampau mabuk.

Pelukan Bokuto menguat, makin erat, dan menarik Akaashi lebih dekat hingga tubuh mereka menyatu. Ciuman itu diperdalamnya hingga napas mereka sama menyatunya dan Akaashi tak peduli apakah kini ia bernapas atau tidak. Karena itulah hasratnya. Panas dan ia inginkan. Yang selama ini hanya menjadi bayang kosong di dalam hati dan pikirannya yang mengering dan hampa. Ia tegang dan ia lemah.

Akaashi mengerang ketika Bokuto menemu titik peka di antara leher dan bahu jenjangnya, menggigit dan merasakan rasa kulit kecokelatan indah itu. Tubuh Akaashi melonjak penuh gairah dan ia makin menggila ketika tangan itu membelai dadanya, melepaskan kemeja putihnya. Bokuto tak memperlakukannya dengan lembut, tapi bukankah memang selalu begitu? Akaashi menjelajahi tubuh Bokuto, sementara si perak menanggapi erangan nikmat Akaashi dengan kecupan yang lebih gila lagi dan membawa si hitam ke sensasi yang lebih tinggi.

Keduanya bergumul untuk saling melepaskan pakaian satu sama lain, sentuhan kulit telanjang mereka membuat Akaashi merasakan getaran hasrat yang mendalam.

Dan Bokuto mematung ketika berhasil menelanjangi Akaashi sepenuhnya. Ia duduk tegak dan menunduk. Matanya ia pejamkan dengan penuh kekecewaan, dan untuk sekali lagi Akaashi dihempaskan ke tanah setelah usai dibawa jauh ke atas, nyaris mencapai puncak hasratnya.

"Maaf, Akaashi. Sepertinya aku—" Suara itu bergetar dan Akaashi bersedih, "—mustahil untukku."

Akaashi berhasil menahan air matanya, seperti yang ia lakukan berkali-kali. Ia tertawa ganjil dan tak mampu menatap wajah Bokuto yang memandanginya dengan penuh penyesalan. Ia menunduk dalam dan tertawa pelan. "Yah—haha."

Bibirnya ia gigiti kuat-kuat, menahan apapun yang mencoba berontak untuk keluar dan berusaha untuk tak memperlihatkannya pada si perak di depannya. Mata dan pipinya memerih, dan Bokuto masih tak sanggup bergerak ataupun menjauhinya. "Akaashi—padahal aku—"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Bokuto _san_. Kau tak salah—" Akaashi menarik napasnya dalam, mencoba meredakan gemuruh tak menyenangkan di dadanya, "—memang—sejak awal… akulah yang menjijikkan."

"Akaashi. Maa—"

"Jangan meminta maaf, Bokuto _san_!" Untuk sekali itu Akaashi berteriak, dan lagi tanpa memandangi wajah yang masih menyesal itu. Ia tak ingin melihat sepasang emas itu. "Kumohon."

Bokuto turun dari ranjang Akaashi. Memperbaiki pakaiannya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar si hitam, meninggalkan _setter_ terbaiknya kembali digerogoti kehampaan dan perasaan hancur yang membuat hatinya makin menjadi serpihan kecil tak tertata lagi.

Dan mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi.

Mata biru indah itu membelalak tiba-tiba. Dahinya memerah karena ditimpa tangannya sendiri dan tak dianya air mata itu jatuh langsung ke telinganya. Dan ia benci pagi dengan tangisan.

Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat meski ia tak mabuk tadi malam, tapi sakit di pinggang dan pantatnya nyata. Ia terbangun dengan tak rela dan membuka tirai di sampingnya. Mempertemukan air mata itu dengan hangat matahari yang menyilaukan hidupnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dua kali, memastikan ia bangun sepenuhnya dan meredamkan sakit tubuhnya sedikit, ia berdiri dengan kesusahan.

"Sial, kenapa dia meninggalkannya di sini?"

Berkali-kali Akaashi mengusap leher bagian atasnya yang memerah karena semalam. Tapi cupang itu bukan karena lipstik atau cat. Murni merah karena radang ringan di kulitnya sendiri, dan ia kesusahan menghilangkannya. Dilempar si hitam handuknya ke keranjang pakaian dan menopangkan tubuhnya ke wastafel. Berusaha mereka ulang agendanya seharian itu: membeli bunga, bertemu ayah dan ibunya, makan siang di restoran dekat rumah sakit, ke perpustakaan, dan menagih uang yang dipinjam kawannya. Ia membutuhkan uang itu sekarang. Masih lama waktu untuk menerima uang gaji, tapi ia membutuhkan uang untuk pengobatan sakit ayahnya. Lagipula, Sakusa sudah berjanji akan mengembalikannya hari itu.

Si hitam ikal mendesah panjang sekali. Ia benar-benar menyesali mimpinya semalam yang membuat ia terbangun dengan pikiran dan ingatan yang buruk. Ia sapu lagi wajahnya dengan air dan keras-keras. Membiarkan percikan itu bahkan nyaris tersedot hidungnya dan masuk ke telinganya.

Ia harus melupakannya dan menjadi biasa.

Keningnya mengernyit ketika mendapatkan berpuluh panggilan tak terjawab dan sekitar sembilan email masuk dari kawannya dan satu dari alamat email baru, dari pria yang ia tiduri tadi malam. Mata itu menyipit tak senang dan melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang, tak membalas ajakan untuk menjadi lebih dekat itu. Ia sudah cukup jera, ia takkan tidur dengan orang yang sama lebih dari sekali.

Dan siapa lagi yang memberikan alamat emailnya kepada orang lain selain si penjaga bar. Ia segera merencanakan bertemu dengan Kuroo usai mengambil uangnya dari Sakusa nanti sore. Cara yang buruk untuk mengakhiri harinya, tapi ia akan mabuk malam ini jika ia sudah puas menunjukkan kekesalannya pada si orang tak pernah menjaga rahasia seperti Kuroo.

Ponselnya berdering, dan tanpa membaca siapa yang meneleponnya, ia mengangkat dengan laku kesal—meski berhasil ia sembunyikan dari nada suaranya, "Akaashi."

"Man _, kenapa kau tidak angkat teleponku semalam?_ " Taketora berteriak nyaring dari seberang dan Akaashi mengurut keningnya yang makin mengerut. "Ada apa?"

Entah sejak kapan Akaashi menjadi jauh lebih dekat dengan mantan pemain voli dari SMA yang menjadi rival sekolahnya dulu. Sudah berapa tahun ia tak lagi berhubungan dengan satupun orang Fukurodani yang ia kenal, bahkan senior maupun juniornya ketika ia masih menjadi anggota klub bola voli yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo itu. Ia menghapus segala ingatan yang membekas selama ia menjalani masa tiga tahun di sana. Mencoba menapaki langkah baru yang meski terasa sulit, harus ia jejaki untuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri dan mencegah kehancuran dari dalam pikirannya. Ia berhasil membuat akal sehatnya masih tetap bekerja dan bukannya terpuruk dalam depresi dan ketertekanan yang bisa meluluhlantakkan hidupnya.

" _Memangnya salah aku mengkhawatirkanmu?_ " Kening Akaashi berdenyut sekali. "Jika tidak penting, aku akan menutup teleponnya. Aku sibuk."

Taketora tertawa. " _Ayolah, Akaashi. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain voli lagi. Kami tidak punya_ setter _kali ini. Kenma menolak ajakanku._ "

"Lebih jelas, Taketora." Akaashi tak terlalu suka dengan informasi setengah-setengah yang menjadi kebiasaan kawannya itu jika berbicara.

" _Kami, maksudku alumni 16 klub voli Nekoma diundang Manabu_ chan sensei _—_ " Naoi Manabu adalah pelatih klub bola voli setelah pelatih Nekomata meninggal sekitar tiga tahun lalu seingat Akaashi. "— _untuk melawan junior-juniorku. Tapi Kenma tidak mau ikut. Kau tahulah, kami tak punya_ setter _lagi._ "

"Tapi aku alumni Fukurodani." Berat Akaashi mengujarkan kata terakhir. Ia menelan air liurnya sendiri setelah berkata begitu.

" _Tak ada yang peduli. Lagipula Manabu_ chan _juga takkan protes. Dia tentu tahu si kepala puding itu pasti sulit diajak main lagi._ "

Taketora menunggu kediaman Akaashi. Ia tambahkan lagi, " _Lagipula kau pasti bisa langsung beradaptasi dengan kami—_ " Taketora terdengar kesulitan mencari kata-kata lanjutannya, _"—maksudku, kita dulu sering latih tanding bersama._ "

Dan Akaashi cukup jenius untuk segera mengenali kebiasaan individu baik dari kawan maupun lawan. Mata birunya adalah mata terjeli yang pernah dimiliki Fukurodani, ia akan dengan mudah mencari kelebihan dan kekurangan seseorang, bahkan dalam permainan. Karena itulah tak berlebihan untuk mengatakan bahwa Akaashi adalah _setter_ terbaik yang pernah dimiliki tim Fukurodani.

"Aku akan memberikan jawabannya nanti malam."

" _Jangan lama-lama, loh. Latih tandingnya lima hari lagi."_

Akaashi menarik jaketnya dari gantungan sedetik ia menutup teleponnya. Ia sudah lama tak bermain voli lagi, tapi bukan berarti ia kehilangan sentuhannya. Tangannya selalu ia rawat dengan baik seperti saat ia dulu masih seorang _setter_. Seolah ia tak mau melupakan bagaimana sensasi menyenangkan ketika jemari rapi dan tertata itu menyentuh bola dalam sekian detik untuk mengumpankannya pada pemain lain. Lebih sering lagi kepada sang _ace_.

Ah, _ace_ , ya?

Atau justru Akaashi selalu menjaga jari-jarinya agar tetap sama seperti ketika ia untuk kali pertama dan terakhir menyentuh kulit kecokelatan dan otot-otot perkasa di lengan orang yang pernah membawanya ke tingkat atas gairah dalam hidupnya? Dan apakah itu menjadi salah satu hal yang luput dari pemikiran Akaashi yang ingin terlepas dari beban siksaan masa lalunya yang pahit? Menjadi bukti bahwa sebenarnya Akaashi masih terjerat dalam kenangan perih itu dengan membiarkan semua hal pada fisiknya tak berubah? Ah, bagaimana mungkin?

"Operasinya lusa, pendonornya sudah siap." Betapa menenangkannya senyuman di wajah yang penuh keriput itu. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pada ujaran ibunya. "Syukurlah."

Ia beralih pada ayahnya yang duduk diam. Ekspresinya persis sama seperti ekspresi di wajahnya sendiri, "Kau harus banyak istirahat, Ayah."

"Aku tahu." Meski terdengar dingin, Akaashi tahu pria tua itu senang bahwa anaknya masih peduli padanya. "Jangan meniru-niru dokter yang cerewet. Ibumu juga sama cerewetnya."

"Ya ampun _sayang_. Itu karena kau sering tidak memedulikan dirimu sendiri."

Bunga berwarna biru itu ia letakkan di vas di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur ayahnya. Ia singkirkan bunga yang melayu yang ada di sana dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah. Setumpuk buku yang ada di sana ia ambil, "Kau sudah selesai membaca ini semua? Aku akan mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan."

"Ya." Ayahnya membaringkan diri, sudah cukup kelelahan hanya duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Bawakan yang lainnya lagi besok."

"Tentu saja." Senyuman itu tipis, namun tulus. Ia simpan seluruh buku itu di tas kecilnya, mencium pipi keriput ibunya sekali dan pamit pergi untuk makan siang. Syal yang menutupi lehernya ia rapikan lagi sebelum membuka pintu dan mengangguk pelan pada dua orang tuanya ketika menutup pintu ruang rawat sang ayah.

Mungkin tak ada salahnya menerima tawaran Taketora.

"Kau datang lagi, Akaashi." Cengiran itu membuat Akaashi bosan, dan tatap kejengkelannya mudah terlihat dan diketahui Kuroo. "Bersenang-senang tadi malam?"

"Kau memberikan kontakku pada orang itu, Kuroo _san_." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Sudah jelas Kuroo yang melakukannya. Si rambut hitam jabrik itu tersenyum jahil dan meletakkan segelas martini kesukaan pelanggan setianya itu. "Kau mau sampai kapan jadi burung liar begitu? Sesekali buat sarang, lah."

Akaashi mendecih pelan dan menenggak sekali minumannya. Ia masih belum puas memberikan raut kesal pada kawannya namun orang itu beralih pada pelanggan lain dan terlihat sibuk. Dimintanya sebotol _wine_ pada penjaga bar yang lain dan menuang minumannya sendiri ke gelas. Menenggak yang berwarna merah keunguan itu dalam diam dan perlahan-lahan. Tak memedulikan sekitarnya dan lebih memilih sendirian di bangku bar panjang yang semakin ramai semakin larutnya malam.

Ada bisik-bisik lain di belakangnya, ada ujaran pelan untuk menyuruh seseorang mendekatinya, ada pula tanya ringan yang menanyai orang lain mengenai dirinya, namun tiada ada keinginan untuk menoleh dan memberikan tatap mempesonanya seperti biasa. Menjaring seseorang, entah siapa untuk ia bawa ke hotel manapun dan bercinta dengannya. Ia ingin mabuk, dan sendiri.

Ah, ia lupa memberikan jawaban pada Taketora.

Ia rogoh ponsel di saku terdalam celananya. Dan ia baru menyadari sepasang emas yang terpaut padanya. Tatap keemasan itu ia kenali dengan baik dan selalu ia bayangkan saban ia bercinta dengan entah siapa. Bibir kemerahan dan lembut yang selalu bisa ia bayangkan rasanya itu sedikit terbuka, seolah ingin mengujarkan sesuatu. Atau karena tegunnya yang bodoh seperti biasa—ah atau dulu.

Si perak terpaku dan terpana. Masih tak bisa percaya bahwa yang anggun dan ayu itu masih sama memesonanya seperti dulu, tak berubah sedikit pun. Tatap tajam dan indah itu memukau matanya lagi dan dadanya berdegup kencang. Dan pandangnya sama sekali tak beranjak dari si hitam yang kini balas menatapnya. Matanya selalu mengikuti bagaimana tangan halus itu bergerak dengan gemulai memegang gelasnya, mengingatkannya lagi pada bagaimana gerakan itu jua yang pernah membuatnya terkesima ketika ia masih remaja. Gerakan halus dengan jemarinya yang memegang bola seolah itu adalah benda terapuh yang pernah disentuhnya dan memberikannya padanya. _Ace_ Fukurodani itu takkan lupa bagaimana sensasi itu.

Ia berdiri dengan terburu-buru. Nyaris membuatnya jatuh, dan Akaashi sudah terlanjur berdiri cepat, meninggalkan uang pada kawannya dan berjalan lekas-lekas, melesak melalui orang-orang yang berdatangan dan masuk dari pintu. Bokuto berlari cepat. Meminta maaf kepada siapapun yang tak sengaja terdorong karenanya. Namun ia kehilangan si anggun. Lagi-lagi kehilangan seperti lima tahun lalu. Ia mendecih kesal dan dengan penuh sesal kembali ke bar.

"Kau tahu dimana Akaashi tinggal?"

"Entahlah, _Bro_." Kuroo meraih gelas kosong Bokuto dan mengisinya lagi dengan bir berbuih banyak. "Dia selalu berpindah-pindah. Dan tak pernah memberi tahu alamatnya."

Kening itu mengernyit tak senang. "Kalau begitu kontaknya. Kau tahu email? Atau nomor teleponnya?"

"Tentu saja." Kuroo tertawa ringan. Ujarnya dengan bercanda, "Tapi kenapa dia lari ketakutan begitu? Apa jangan-jangan dia mengira kau sudah mati dan melihatmu di sini seperti melihat hantu."

Bokuto tertawa pelan dan ganjil, "Yah, sesuatu pernah terjadi di antara kami. Haha. Tak kusangka dia menghindariku begitu."

Ia tenggak birnya dan habis dalam sekali hembusan napas. Ditinjunya bar kayu Kuroo dengan pelan dan mengeluh pada sang kawan, "Sialan. Kenapa dia terlihat lebih menarik?"

"Dia primadona di sini, _Bro_." Bokuto mendongakkan kepalanya dan emas itu memancarkan ketidakmengertian. Alisnya yang satu menurun ke pangkal hidung dan kepalanya sedikit miring ke kanan, "Maksudmu?"

Kawannya menyengir lebar, "Aku tak tahu di Osaka ada yang begitu atau tidak, kau lebih tahu. Tapi—kau tahu, dia selalu kemari untuk mencari teman tidur. Dan banyak pelangganku jadi pemujanya."

Bokuto merasa pipinya memanas, mungkin emosi yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun mulai memberontak. Tatap emas itu terlihat tak menyenangi berita yang ia dapatkan. Giginya rapat dan bergemeretuk tak teratur. Dadanya bergemuruh, seolah ada lonjakan amarah yang kuat yang mulai beranak pinak di sana. Dan ia merasa perutnya mual ketika mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi dulu. Ia ingat bagaimana terlukanya ekspresi wajah itu ketika Bokuto dengan tak tahu dirinya menolak Akaashi. Ia juga ingin menangis melihat air mata yang ditahan di balik mata yang mulai memerah itu. Pun ia masih ingin mencium Akaashi, membaui aroma tubuhnya. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tak sanggup melakukannya dan justru membeku dengan mengujarkan kata-kata kurang ajar yang menyakiti hati pemuda itu.

Dan Bokuto merasa ia akan terus membenci dirinya sendiri jika saja ia tak kembali ke Tokyo dan menemu Akaashi yang ia lihat begitu rapuh di bar sahabatnya. Tubuh itu begitu ingin ia peluk, ia rengkuh sembari ia berikan kehangatan agar si hitam tak membeku dari dinginnya bulan Desember. Ia ingin mengucupi leher yang disembunyikan syal tebal itu, merasai bibir tipis kemerahannya, dan menjilati rasa anggur yang menjadi teman si anggun malam itu. Langsung dari dalam mulut Akaashi.

"Beri aku nomor teleponnya, _Bro_."

"Tentu saja." Kuroo tersenyum lebar. Menuliskan serangkaian nomor yang ia hapal di luar kepala—yang menjadi salah satu informasi yang akan ia jual kepada siapapun yang penasaran pada sang primadona bar. Ia serahkan carik kertas itu pada sang kawan. "Kau sahabatku."

"Trims." Si perak menyambar cepat uluran itu. Ia berdiri dengan cepat, "Aku akan datang lagi besok."

Dan Bokuto datang lagi besok. Besoknya lagi. Dan hari-hari selanjutnya. Namun tak jua menemu si anggun berambut hitam. Dan ia perlahan-lahan mulai tersiksa. Akaashi tak mengangkat teleponnya, emailnya tak pernah dibalas. Pun ia masih tak mampu bercerita dengan jujur pada Kuroo mengenai hal yang membuat si anggun hitam itu menghindarinya. Ia tak ingin diingatkan oleh orang lain bahwa dia adalah orang brengsek dan kurang ajar, Bokuto tahu sendiri hal itu. Ia sadar ia dungu, namun tak pernah ia merasa begitu bodoh selain ketika hari kelulusannya dulu.

"Kau tahu, _Bro_?" Kuroo mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Bokuto yang merana saban malam di barnya. Bahkan pernah ia jumpai mata emas itu meneteskan satu dua air mata. Dan Kuroo hanya tahu satu hal, kawannya itu jatuh cinta. "Aku mungkin akan dibunuh Akaashi karena memberitahukan ini pada orang lain, tapi aku kasihan melihatmu."

Bokuto duduk tegap di kursi barnya dan menatap mata kawannya dalam-dalam. "Apa?"

"Setiap Minggu Akaashi menjenguk ayahnya di rumah sakit. Cobalah kau kunjungi ke sana."

"Ayahnya sakit?" Bokuto mengernyit. Kekhawatiran dan simpati muncul seketika di dalam hatinya. Kuroo mengangguk sekali tapi tersenyum tipis, "Gagal ginjal. Tapi mereka sudah mendapatkan pendonornya. Atau mungkin sudah dioperasi. Semoga belum. Maksudku, jika sudah dan Akaashi _san_ —ayah Akaashi—tidak dirawat lagi di sana, kau takkan bisa menemuinya, kan?"

"Kau cukup dekat dengan Akaashi, _Bro_." Tatap emas itu menaruh curiga pada kawan jabriknya. Yang dituduh tertawa ringan, "Dia sering kemari, Bokuto. Lagipula dia sering bersama Taketora. Dan kau tak tahu jika orang itu mabuk bagaimana semua beban pikirannya menjadi pengganti muntahannya."

Bokuto menyapu wajahnya kuat-kuat sebelum berdiri dengan senyum tipis. "Kau sahabat terbaikku, _Bro_."

"Yoi, _Bro_."

Bokuto pulang saat malam sudah cukup larut, namun tidak cukup mabuk. Ia tak ingin bangun esok hari dengan kepala pusing dan menemui Akaashi di rumah sakit dengan kondisi buruk—yang baru ia sadari malam itu adalah Sabtu malam. Entah sudah berapa kali selama ia terakhir kali melihat Akaashi ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan penuh kegelisahan dan rasa sesal. Seolah masa lalu itu bisa ia ambil begitu saja jika kepalanya ia berantakkan dan ia buang jika didapatinya satu dua helai rambut berjatuhan ketika ia melakukan itu.

Ia merasa kesepian, sekaligus merasa bersalah. Tepat setelah lima tahun ia tak menemu wajah ayu yang selalu dengan sabar mengurusinya. Hubungannya dengan pacarnya tak berjalan baik pasca ciuman penuh gairahnya dengan sang _setter_. Bahkan ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi ketika tidur dengan pelacur manapun yang ia tonton dan ia panggil. Ia tersiksa. Bahkan sempat ia berpikir bahwa ia impoten di usianya yang masih muda.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Seksi."

Ia bahkan merasa terganggu jika mendengar suara penuh godaan yang entah diujarkan oleh siapa. Ia cemburu. Ia juga ingin menggoda yang terkasih dengan kata-kata yang akan membuat yang mendengar tersipu dan makin mencintainya. Ia merindukan romantisme dan bau penuh nafsu yang pernah ia rasakan dan nikmati lima tahun lalu. Ia ingin melihat wajah cantik itu memerah karena godaannya, mengerang karena kecupannya, dan bergairah karena dirinya.

"Kau tak membalas emailku lagi, Seksi. Kau ingin melupakanku?"

"Kurasa aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselku ke air. Maafkan aku."

Ia mengenali suara dingin dan dalam itu. Bahkan ia pernah mendengarkan bagaimana suara itu mendesah sebelumnya. Bokuto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lebih awas kerumunan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Menemu ia yang selama ini selalu ada di pikirannya dan binar di matanya menjadi penuh harap. Langkahnya cepat menghampiri pemuda yang punggungnya saja pun mampu membuatnya rindu. Ia tahu bagaimana lembutnya rambut hitam itu, ia juga tahu tangannya akan pas jika memeluk punggung dan pinggang ramping itu.

Dan tangannya memegangi pundak bidang itu, merangkulnya dengan penuh rindu dan menatap tak suka pada seorang pemuda berjas yang menggoda pujaan hatinya.

"Yo, _Bro_. Kurasa si seksimu ini tak ingin main denganmu. Pergilah."

"Siapa kau?" Jika ia dipelototi, mata emasnya takkan kalah memelotot. Bahkan jauh lebih besar dan menyeramkan dari mata kecokelatan itu. Rambut pirang ala preman orang itu tak menakuti Bokuto dan justru membuatnya makin bersemangat untuk segera menendang orang itu dari depannya. "Aku cinta pertamanya. Kau takkan pernah bisa mengalahkan cinta pertama, _Bro_." Senyuman itu tipis namun mengintimidasi, "Jadi—per-gi-lah."

Orang itu mendecih kesal dan meninggalkan Akaashi dan Bokuto.

"Tolong lepaskan, Bokuto _san_." Mungkin ia terkejut, tapi Akaashi selalu mampu menyembunyikan emosinya. Ia masih mampu mengatur akal sehatnya dan membuatnya tetap berpikiran jernih. Dan bukannya balas memeluk si perak atau justru berlari menjauhinya.

Dengan pelan lengan yang masih sama berotot seperti dulu itu turun dari pundaknya, namun masih tak lepas dan memegangi lengan Akaashi. "Jangan lari lagi, Akaashi."

Akaashi menarik napasnya. Mengatur detak jantung yang menjadi tidak normal lagi itu agar tidak membuat suaranya bergetar dan memperlihatkan bagaimana isi hatinya saat itu, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Bokuto _san_. Tapi, senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

' _Sialan.'_ Bokuto selalu benci sikap dingin si hitam. Ia menggemeretakkan giginya sebelum menjawab, "Kau pergi ketika melihatku beberapa hari yang lalu, Akaashi."

Bibir tipis itu sedikit membuka dan wajah itu sedikit memerah. Bukan karena kedinginan, Bokuto tahu. Itu adalah merah yang sama seperti ketika Akaashi hancur di depannya lima tahun yang lalu. "Kupikir kau takkan mau bertemu dengan orang menjijikkan sepertiku."

Sialnya ujar itu sedikit bergetar. Bokuto akan tahu ia tengah menahan tangisnya. Bokuto akan tahu bahwa rasa itu masih tetap sama.

"Jika aku tak ingin menemuimu, aku takkan mungkin mengejarmu. Aku mungkin akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja dengan pirang jelek itu. Bersenang-senang dengan orang yang menarikmu, tidur dengan mereka. Dan apa? Aku tetap memilihmu."

"Bukankah lebih baik begitu?" Akaashi berhasil mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Ia tarik tangannya dari genggaman Bokuto. Namun cengkraman itu jauh lebih kuat, "Kumohon lepaskan, Bokuto _san_."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja dengan orang lain sementara kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" Bokuto berkata dengan cepat. Napasnya terengah-engah, diburu oleh emosinya sendiri. Tangannya makin kuat memegangi lengan si hitam, "Kau pikir selama ini aku baik-baik saja? Melupakan apa yang telah terjadi dulu? Tidak bisa, Akaashi."

"Bokuto _san_."

"Aku mungkin bodoh. Dan aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak tahu bahwa apa yang kulakukan saat itu adalah hal brengsek yang pernah kulakukan."

"Bokuto _san_. Kumohon."

"Memohon apa, Akaashi? Pergi begitu saja lagi seperti dulu? Bahkan tidak pernah menghubungi Komi, Konoha, Saru, dan aku? Hilang begitu saja? Bahkan tak pernah datang ketika reuni?"

"Bokuto _san_." Ia hanya ingin lepas dan menghilang saat itu juga. Ia tak sanggup menatap sepasang emas yang menuntut itu. Ia makin tersakiti dengan semua ujaran dengan suara yang begitu ia sukai sejak dulu.

"Aku ingin membereskan apa yang membuat hidupku hancur. Aku tak tahu apakah kau baik-baik saja setelah itu atau tidak, tapi aku tak ingin kau membenciku."

"Maksudmu apa dengan 'membereskan'?" Ah, orang ini masih sama seperti dulu. Selalu tidak memiliki kata-kata yang cocok untuk diujarkan.

"Aku ingin mencintaimu. Aku akan jadi cinta pertama dan selamanya untukmu."

"Tapi kau tidak gay." Akaashi menarik tangannya lagi, namun kembali gagal. "Kau sendiri yang berkata begitu bukan?" Suaranya merendah dan ia menunduk dalam, "Lima tahun yang lalu."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI AKU GAY ATAU TIDAK, TAPI AKU INGIN MEMILIKIMU, AGHKAASHI!"

Ah, begitu sukanya ia ketika suara itu berseru dan meneriakkan namanya. Ia selalu senang dengan panggilan entah apa yang diucapkan saat si perak menuntut sesuatu darinya. Matanya memerah, dan yang ia tahan mengalir setetes dua dari ujung mata sebelah kirinya. Dan Bokuto terpekur. Bukan karena orang-orang di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba berhenti dan memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan aneh bahkan berbisik mencela laku si perak. Ia terpana melihat air mata di mata indah itu. Ia tak ingin melihat air mata itu lagi. Ia sudah menekatkan dirinya malam itu juga.

Tubuh itu ia tarik entah kemana, kemana pun ke tempat yang tiada ada orang lain. Dan bibir itu ia cium lagi. Sama seperti lima tahun lalu, namun lebih lembut. Ia rasai jus buah dari mulut Akaashi. Dan ia bergembira, tak ada penolakan dari tubuh itu.

"Jadilah milikku, Akaashi."

Itu adalah kali pertama Akaashi mengajak orang lain ke kamarnya setelah sekian lama ia tak pernah mengundang siapapun. Orang terakhir dan orang yang datang lagi adalah orang yang sama. Yang tadi di jalan mengaku kepada orang lain bahwa dialah cinta pertamanya. Akaashi tersenyum tipis, merasa geli pada kepercayaan diri yang tak pernah hilang dari orang ini.

Tapi ada ketakutan dalam hatinya. Benar Bokuto berkata baik-baik saja, tapi lima tahun lalu pun orang itu mengatakan hal yang sama dan ia ditinggalkan. Ia tak mau ditinggalkan lagi untuk kali kedua.

Karena itu, ketika masuk ke apartemennya, Akaashi dengan ragu berjalan ke kamarnya. Tapi tangan perkasa itu menyentuh lekukan bahunya. Melepaskan syal tebal yang menyembunyikan lehernya, dan dalam seketika ada ledakan kembang api yang menghapus semua ketakutan Akaashi. Ia tak bergerak, berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Bokuto perlahan-lahan mengelus leher jenjang si anggun. Menikmati tekstur kulit yang membuatnya rindu. Tangan itu dirasa Akaashi hangat dan kencang, ujung jari dan telapak tangan Bokuto lembut, mungkin karena lama tak lagi menepuk kencang-kencang bola voli yang membuat tangannya dulu terasa begitu kasar. Setiap sentuhan itu tak sesembrono dulu, jauh lebih terkendali dan lembut. Tangan itu meraih jarinya yang rapi dan terawat seperti dulu, mengelus lembut lengannya sebelum mengangkat lengan bajunya, membiarkan semua rambut di tangan Akaashi merinding karena sentuhan selembut bulu di ekor burung cendrawasih.

Tubuh tegap itu merapat kepadanya. Bahkan bisa ia rasakan punggungnya yang menempel pada dada bidang sang pemuda. Dan tangan selembut bulu itu kembali ke jemarinya. Menggenggamnya dengan perlahan dan ia bernapas di sela bahu Akaashi. Membaui aroma tubuh si hitam sebelum berbisik perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akaashi."

 **-tamat :)**

 **Apresiasi karena udah ngasih saya ide:**

 **1\. Chainsmoker ft. Halsey** yang udah nyanyiin _ **Closer**_ dan siapapun yang bikin MV-nya bikin si saya bayangin itu Bokuto dan Akaashi. Siyal. Iya saya tahu, Akaashi emang cantik dan selalu akan cantik dan gak akan pernah menua dan tetap akan cantik dan seksi. I love you, Akaashi. Nikah sama aku aja yuk. Tinggalin aja Bokuto /dilemparbolavoli

 **2\. Ogeretsu Tanaka** _sensei_ yang udah bikinin _**Neon Sign Amber**_. Sensei, itu manganya bikin nangis. Kasihan ukenya…. Huhuhu /maafinorangyanghobinyabaperini/ /dilemparbolavolilagibiarsadar

 **3\. Justin Bieber ft. Major Lazer** yang nyanyi _**Cold Water**_ dan bikin saya kepikiran mau menenggelamkan kapal si saya karena _and if you feel you're sinking I will jump right over into cold cold water for you… and although—_ /malahnyanyi /dilemparbolavoli

4\. Otak saya yang bukannya disuruh nyari ide buat bikin orifiksi malah jadinya fanfik. Rating dewasa lagi. Ada adegan anunya lagi. Untung bisa disetop di tengah jalan. Bisa-bisa langsung kena laporan ke pihak bersangkutan.

5\. Pembaca yang sudah baca sampai bagian ini. Makasih banyak. :)

 **A/N** : Fanfiksi BokuAka pertama saya. Otepe nomor satu banget lah ini. Hoot hoot hoot. Akhirnya keinginan di paragraf pertama sampai ketiga scene tiga chapter keempat fanfiksi Karasuno's Little Family keturutan juga. Hahaha. Lega…. /dihajarkarenanyebutmerk

Makasih sudah baca. Semoga tidak mengecewakan :)


End file.
